


The Bar Story

by L_MN



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, linsin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_MN/pseuds/L_MN
Summary: LinSin set in a bar.  Inspired by some Lin-in-a-bar meet-cute stories on Tumblr.  My first contribution, although I am an avid reader.  All comments are good comments.





	The Bar Story

I pulled the lever, but nothing. I rolled my eyes while placing a few well aimed strikes to the old pull tap as I coaxed it to my way of thinking.

“Come on, damn you.” I said, under my breath, but audible. “I’m all for ambiance but you. Have. To. Work.” 

The strikes were on point, and the tap started flowing. I smirked with satisfaction. It wasn’t busy, yet, but it would be soon and the beer needed to be able to keep up.

“Talking to it. So, that’s the trick.” A very New York voice said. I turned, surprised, because I was sure I was alone. The voice was laughing at me, I could tell.

“It works,” I shot back, but I had to look up to find a face to throw the words to. 

We looked each other over for a moment. I appeared to pass muster, he certainly did as far as I was concerned. Those dark eyes were intelligent, I could tell in one pass. I liked his dark hair, long enough for a pony tail. 

“You new around here, Kansas?” He asked as he placed some clean glasses by the bar tap. 

“No. And I am not from Kansas.” Damn accent. 

“So you are the weekend shift,” he said with a nod.

“And you are the new guy on the weekend. Hope you can keep up.” I said, noticing the fullness of his lips. 

This guy would bring in the tips with the drunk co-eds hand over fist. They would miss the intelligence, but not the ass. I found myself hoping he stayed on my shift. 

“Not the new guy,” he shot back, as I left to finish some things in the back before my shift. I could be organized to a fault, but a popular bar in New York on a weekend was no small thing to handle. 

The manager trusted me with the most profitable shift, and I wasn’t going to let him down - it was good money and great hours. 

Jon was in the back, stocking and counting. Jon was a regular on the weekend, and he knew how I liked to work. 

“How is your day?” He asked, while looking up from his clipboard.

“I just met the new guy.”

“Not new,” he informed me.

“So he said,” I said.

“He’s worked here for a while, I hear, just not our shift,” Jon explained.

“Whatever,” I said. “As long as he knows how to use those eyes, lips, and ass to generate some tips.”

Jon gave me a long gaze. “Eyes, lips, and ass, is it? Is there an order I should look at these delights?”

I rolled my eyes in response. “You know what I mean,” I said. “And you have a boyfriend.”

Jon gave me another level gaze. “I do,” he said, “But, you don’t.” 

I gave him a peck on the cheek, while rolling my eyes. 

“See you on the other side,” I saluted, as I walked out the door with my own completed check list. That was our nightly send off.

Sure enough, by the time I made it to the front, the place was starting to fill up. New guy was managing well enough, I would give him that. He was flirting when he had to, but it wasn’t over the top. Nice. We might pace well. 

I was right about the ass, and the lips and eyes. If he could put two sentences together with any sense of personality, I would be smitten, and that would not be a good thing. I better start finding some faults pretty quickly. 

“Kansas,” he nodded with a smile. 

“Wrong,” I said. “And,” I added, “Only a New Yorker would say that.”

“Guilty,” he shrugged, and smirked after that. 

So, I thought, he was hot, intelligent and he knew it. 

I moved closer to him and the whole atmosphere changed. I gave him a look and ran my fingers down his arm to grab a towel from the counter next to him. I meant it teasing, but it went sensual, and quick. I was not one to back down, so I met his gaze as he didn’t hide roaming his eyes over me. I gave him a look that I hope conveyed as surety that I would not be found lacking. It was in the air, cracking, when I looked at him. I couldn’t back down now. 

Fuck this Latin guy with his dark intelligent eyes and quick wit, I thought. Just get your damn tips, and let the rest of us make a buck. I had been known to hold my own with the men, if he could bring in the women - and he could - we would all be happy, and well-tipped tonight.

“Use that on the customers and we will both be happy,” I said. 

He gave me a gaze, two pulses longer than needing response. “Duly noted, Kansas.” 

“Wrong state,” I reminded him, as I went to fill some orders as the place started to pack. 

We settled into a nice rhythm, I was out at the tables, he was in at the bar. Jon was floating between both.

I shot drink orders at him for two hours, and he responded with accuracy and speed. I watched the muscles in his arms push, pull, fill orders, flirt and do what they were supposed to do.

The first wave had gone, and the next we anticipated by the trickle in traffic in-between. I went over to fill an order, a Manhattan, easy to fix. I made it myself because I knew how the customer liked it, but I also wanted to give the new guy a break. He had earned it. 

“You don’t trust me, princessa?” I felt him come up behind me, heard him whisper in my ear. Spanish was common enough around NYC, but the words brushed by his voice against my ear were some kind of uncommon magic. They felt sexy and exotic when he said them. 

“Anyone can make a decent Manhattan.” I said.

He was close, I could smell his soap, and it washed over me, along with the rest of what I had observed to be a very delectable package. The package, as it were, was behind me, close as if we were dancing; intimate, but respectfully so, the result was a turn on that was frustrated before it bore out. 

I leaned into him and his body heat. Let THAT intrigue the coeds coming in, I thought, The joke was on me of course. He caught my hips and moved them with the beat as we made the drinks we were ordered to do. He laughed into my ear. I salsa-ed into his crotch, he met me there for a few beats.

“You like that?’ He asked as he finished the dance. It was rhetorical. He did not wait for a reply, which was well and good because I didn’t have one. I had liked it, but I had not intended to. He pulled me into him, my back still against his front. I felt like I was exploding, but I wasn’t sure with what.

He set a shot down by my hand. “For you,” he said. It was not an order to drink it, but not quite a suggestion. A challenge, perhaps.

I turned to him, face to face now, and grabbed the glass, upending it in one gulp. I held those damn dark eyes the whole way. 

I was going to need it, if I kept this up - I wasn’t a flirt, but something about him was irresistible; at any rate whatever it was burned the whole way down. The growing crowd cheered a little at our antics. I tried to pretend I didn't enjoy it, so I took a mock bow before returning to my duties. The problem was that I might work in a bar, but I am a lightweight. That shot was all I could handle and do my job. I loosened up into the fire in my stomach, and I worked the room for the tips I desperately needed.

About an hour later, I got my first break for the night. I was hot, just sticky enough to go outside and try and cool off. At least to find a seat on the back stairs for a moment and sit. My legs hurt from my morning run and then being on them all night. 

I had to admit, new guy was good. He kept the bar going and drinks flowing to my customers all night. He kept a smile on his face, and appeared to be singing along with the band time I came back for more. Customers love that kind of stuff. At this point in the night, I was convinced the smile was real. 

He was a flirt, each time a wink, a closeness of body that was unnecessary. I rolled my eyes thinking about it, and then decided to close them for a while. Surely just a few seconds in this day couldn’t hurt.

“You okay, Kansas?” a voice asked me from above. 

I kept my face down and my eyes closed. I now knew that voice. Suddenly, I lept up. If he and I were here, that left only Jon at the bar. 

“Relax. We are in a lull and Jon’s got it.” he said, coming ever closer into my personal space. He still smelled of vanilla and sandalwood, but it was fainter. I could tell he was sweating too, and probably came to cool off outside like me. 

He was too close to me, comfortable in silence. I was too fidgety to share that intimate space with him.

“It’s not Kansas,” I reminded him.

“So you said, but I’m afraid it has stuck now,” he said. It was very unapologetic, despite the words.

“So, not Kansas,” he asked, “what is it you do?”

I laughed. “If you haven’t noticed, I work in a bar. Somedays I even qualify as a waitress.”

He laughed out loud. “I have lived in this city my whole life, and you are the first waitress I have met who is actually a waitress.”

I laughed too. It was true, I was a waitress. I did not elaborate on what else I might be. When I was truly something else, I figured I wouldn’t be a waitress anymore. 

“And you? A bartender actor-to-be?” I asked in return. 

He shook his head slightly. 

“My name is Lin,” he offered, running a finger behind my ear to tuck in an errant hair from my ponytail. 

“Lin,” I repeated, tasting it in my mouth for a moment or more. I found it to be a damn sexy name; the pull on the “l” followed so quickly by the roll of the “n.” It suited him, too. I was always discomforted by people with names that didn’t fit. 

I also needed to do something about all the fire he was setting in me. First in my stomach from the drink, now from the touch. It reminded me of our little dance. I would like to be that close to him again, I decided. In a perfect world, with fewer clothes in between. 

“You haven’t told me yours, you know.”

I shrugged, “I think I like knowing something about you that you don’t know about me.”

He laughed out loud. God, what a laugh. The kind that laughed for the pure joy of doing so. He laughed often, I could tell by how easy and well formed his laugh was. Some people, I had observed during my time in the bar, kept their laughs on a shelf - dusted them off maybe when they needed them, but the laugh would always have that used, rusty tinge to it. A tinny sound like a bad set of speakers, when it were the best you could do to amplify the sound, but the tone was always off. Some people were more back-pocket laughers. They would lay it down when it was necessary, but it was just a tool. Lin had a ready, genuine laugh, the kind that led to cliches like “clear as a bell,” because it was clear and it was true. Lin’s laugh was part of who he was, and that was a unique marker among people, I believed.  
I thought he was maybe put off by me, something I both wanted to do and desperately did not want to do. I was opposed to some hook up with the new weekend guy - I didn’t need complications in my workspace. But, I could not deny - or stop - the attraction I felt to him, either. 

I didn’t need to worry, because in one movement he slid closer to me, placing his hand on my stomach, pulling me in, and gave me a lingering kiss at the neck by my ear. I could feel his nose rub into my hair. 

“Now I know how you taste,” he said. “But you don’t know the same about me.” 

The kiss was so intimate, so sexy, it took the burn to a new level. Turncoat my body was, I gasped when he did it, and clicked my teeth shutting my mouth so hard. It didn’t matter, though. While he was still whispering my hot skin took on goose-flesh and my hair stood on end. I couldn’t stop it, and there was no way he didn’t notice.

I had no idea what to do next.

“Sounds like a dare,” I said. I didn’t trust myself to look at him. I might run or try to rip his clothes off. I really wasn’t sure. There were so many thoughts in my head and body right then. All I needed was some space to get back on top of this, I told myself.

“Take it as you like, but we better get back,” he said, standing, and offered a hand to help me up. I did not trust touching him, but there was no graceful way to avoid it. 

Sure enough, the fingers were long, artistic, and the feel of his skin on mine set off another wave of gooseflesh. He pulled me closer than was necessary to get up, but he didn’t move back like any normal person would. Instead, I was up, pressed against his thigh, one of his arms around my waist. 

I could not, at the time, or since remember ever physically wanting someone as badly as I wanted him right then. Good thing my job and rent money forced me to move away from him and back into the noisy bar. 

Another round of drinks for my customers. Then some more. We saved Jon just in time, and he worked the floor with me, generating his own good will and tips with his blonde curls, big blue eyes, and well-tailored jeans. If I was his boyfriend, Zach, I would have been there just to keep tabs on him. 

I was so turned on, by Lin, God even his name was doing things to me - I didn’t know how to turn it off. So, the result was I was more flirty than normal with my customers, which was paying of in tips. It was as if he had brought up so much desire I had no where to put it, so it was either sprinkle it around or drown in it. 

I tried not to look over at him, but I largely could not help that. I would hear his laugh, or he would touch my shoulder while I got orders filled. Thank God he couldn’t talk to me, not really. 

One time I looked up, and he was leaned over the bar, arms crossed over the wood, head close with a pretty blonde one. A spike of simple jealousy shot through me, but I ignored it, placing a big smile on my face. He had to make his tips too.

It was getting close to closing time by then. Lin was up to something, because his glances had become looks as the evening wore on, and those looks were becoming lingering. I looked back at him, but I didn’t know how else to respond.

My main table, it was about six guys - all regulars - we all knew each other by name. One guy had been slipping his number to me for a while, but I always politely ignored it. He had picked up on my mood before the others, but I had danced out of his roaming hands all night. It wasn’t so hard, once you got used to it. I placed the drinks on the table, ending with his place, because he wasn’t there. 

Suddenly, I felt a hand come up the inside of my thigh to my skirt. I jumped back immediately, as turned on as I was from Lin, this was not his touch. It felt invasive and wrong. I held my tray in front of me, protectively. 

“Sorry, Thomas, that crossed the line.” I said. I bit my lip, hating the 'sorry' that came out first, but it was what it was. 

“It definitely crossed the line.” Lin said, coming up behind him. 

I could feel Thomas sizing Lin up. Lin wasn’t burly, but he wasn’t slight. There were long toned muscles in his arms and a dark look on his face. 

Thomas held his hands up, “My bad, Lin.” He said.

“Its almost closing time, guys. I’ll close out your tab.” Lin replied. He wasn’t looking at me, but he effectively told them it was time to go after the drinks in hand. 

All in all, I had much worse situations during my time at the bar. Jon gave my shoulder a squeeze as I went back to the bar for more orders. No one else seemed to notice what went on. I was a bit shocked that Lin made it over from the bar as quickly as he had. It wasn’t even a big row to get his attention.

He still didn’t say anything as he came up beside me. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“You looked like you had it handled. But, I’m walking you home.” 

“I thought I had it handled.” 

He gave me a grin as he looked up from the beer he was pulling at the tap. “You did. But then I would have to find another excuse to walk you home.”

I looked at him a moment. Flirting with him led to me spending the evening wanting to be touched, only to find it would only work if it was his touch. A walk home was fair enough. 

“Okay,” was all I said, though.

There was nothing but clean-up duties now. Last call had been called and the last patrons were tabbing out at the bar. 

Jon drifted over to me as we went through our routine closing methods. 

“Didn’t you think it was odd Thomas knew Lin by name?” Jon asked. 

It had occurred to me that this was odd, but then maybe Thomas came in when Lin had his regular shift, too, I had thought, and I said the same to Jon.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “Could be.” 

Finally, it was time to count our tips. 

Jon gave me a raised eyebrow. “How did lips, eyes and ass help out?”

I counted again. Double my usual amount for a Saturday night. 

“Double,” I told Jon. 

“Me too,” he said. 

“Yea team.” I muttered, standing behind the bar with Jon, watching Lin put chairs up on tables and finish the last of those. I looked behind the bar and it was in order. If nothing else, Lin was efficient. My heart flipped a bit as I thought about him walking home with me, so very close. My apartment was a solid 10 minute walk. 

Jon watched Lin come over, our eyes locked from the middle of the bar. 

“Catch you tomorrow, guys,” Jon said, giving me a final squeeze and heading out. 

Lin didn’t even look when Jon left, but instead met me at the side of the bar, not leaving the normal personal space, but instead not stopping until we were as close as we were on the stairs. Everything flooded back from earlier that day. The heat, the desire. We needed to get among people before I did something stupid or regrettable.

We headed for the door, he locked up, although that was usually my job. I put my keys back up and mentioned it.

Lin paused a moment at the door. “Sorry. Its a habit. I closed up on my regular shift.”

He frowned. “The score is uneven now, Kansas.” He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

“I only know how you taste.” He said this with lips incredibly close. It was a test, because every fiber in my body wanted to kiss him but, also, every fiber told me to behave and not give in. 

He pushed the hair back from my face. “You know my name and my old shift. Your going to have to give something up, you know, to be fair.”

The heat in my veins right then was not slight. What I was willing and able to give up right then was shocking to even me, and they were my thoughts.

“You are about to know where I live,” I offered.

An eyebrow and a half-smile went up. “Clever. Guess I will have to come up with another way to get you to kiss me.” It was such a fun and playful tone. I couldn’t resist him.

I slid my hands up his chest, it was all I expected, firm and fit. I stepped closer, pressing my body to his, feeling he was aroused only doubled my own arousal. I put my hands around his neck, finding his dark hair really was as silky through my fingers as it looked. I was laid out against him, all of me against all of him, then very carefully, I turned my head in to kiss him.

He took charge of the kiss immediately. There was no doubt that he was banking just as much of our flirtation and desire as I had been. His lips were soft, but demanding. They promised desire, pleasure, and want. We were both breathing hard by the time we slowed to draw it out, long and savory. 

His hand had migrated to my ass, and he was pulling me tighter against him. I didn’t understand how awake I could feel when I should have been too tired to move.

“I hope you live close, Kansas.” He said. “One taste is not going to be enough.”

I hoped the dark covered the shocked look on my face. We had been flirting, but he was on the edge of voicing exactly what I was feeling. That was a heady feeling.

He put his hand in mine as we walked toward my apartment. It took longer than it should, he would stop, pull me into him, hands on my face, lips on mine, and we would linger. Sometimes, as we waited at a cross walk, he would pull me against him, his front to my back, kisses down my neck. I couldn’t stop the gooseflesh from rising as he did it, so I very carefully would grind against him, just enough to get him to take a hard breath.

Finally, we arrived, and I had my keys out, trying for my hands not to shake. I might not have acted like it that night, but bringing a guy up for sex was not exactly my thing. And I liked him, a lot, beyond the physical attraction. 

“Nice place,” he commented, “for a waitress.” He looked at me somewhat skeptically, but I didn’t elaborate. I had a few writing jobs on the side that allowed me a pretty nice living space, but, as long as I was working in the bar to make ends meet, I was a waitress, not a writer. I would take the title when I earned it.

I didn’t explain any of this to him, mainly because he was making his way to me. He was cautious as he approached me, like he was letting how much we wanted this hang in the air, but also giving me an out. 

He stood infront of me in the open space between my small kitchen and living area. 

“No roommates?” he asked, moving a hand to my hair, and carefully taking down my ponytail. He smoothed my hair as it fell.

“No,” I said quietly.

He saw me begin to nod, and decided to gage my emotions by a kiss instead of whatever question I saw begin in his eyes. 

After the flirtation on the street, this was slow, promising, and lingering. It was the hottest kiss I had ever experienced. I gave back, matching pace and intensity.

He ran his hands under the edge of my shirt, skimming my skin below. Then, he moved his hands up, taking the shirt with him. His long hands came down, running the length of my body as they did. 

The lace of my bra was no cover for my nipples. They were hard and ready for his touch. He didn’t try and remove it, but he looked at it, then to me for a long moment, and his face got darker. 

But, it was my turn, so I disposed of his shirt as he had mine. It was a broad expanse of fit muscle and firm. I didn’t stop there, taking advantage of my hands on him to not be the first one undressed.

His jeans hung low on his hips, and I was almost reluctant to loose the sight of him standing there in those jeans alone. Everything in me was tight, like I could not fit inside myself. I wanted to see all of him, and the jeans had to go.

The belt came first, then I unzipped his pants, watching his dark eyes follow me. They were all dark now, no distinction between iris and pupil. 

He toed out of his shoes and pants, and I cupped him. He moved against my hand immediately, and I took into account how large he was. I also took into account the precum I could feel, and let his hands go to my skirt. It was short and denim, and he had it off much quicker than I had taken with his pants. He ran a finger around the top band of my panties. I felt my whole body twitch and felt him leap under my hand. He ran his hand to the back of my ass, pulling me against him once again. It was different now, both of us unable to hold back from grinding on each other. I disengaged enough to pull him into my bedroom. It was small, basically room for a bed and little else. We needed nothing else, and I scooted on the bed, and he was over me, the remainder of his clothes being lost somewhere along the way.

He continued the kisses, sliding a finger underneath my panties this time. My hips raised to him in response. He slipped them off, and ran his hand over me, cupping my vagina and stroking the folds. I let out a moan against his kisses.

“I’ll take care of you, princessa.” He promised. 

“You are so ready for me,” he groaned as I moved my hand down to stroke the length of him. “And I am so ready for you,” his voice strained as I swiped the wetness of his excitement over the head.

He entered me slowly, letting me adjust to him. It did not take long, I was too ready, his kisses making my head spin. 

We met each other, stroke for stroke. Our heads together, his dark eyes not leaving mine.

“I can’t . . .” my breath was shaky, how did you confess to your new lover that it was going to take next to nothing as this point to fall apart? But I could feel it, it was building and he was doing things that only made it seem closer. There was no way I could pull back from how close I was.

“I want to see you fall apart for me,” he whispered. “Do I make you feel good?”

I managed some sort of affirmative.

“Show me how much,” he said. His dark eyes were hooded, his accent more pronounced. 

He shifted then, going deep into me with long strokes, hitting a place I didn’t know was there. I caught to his rhythm, this so different than the sex I was used to, I didn’t know what I was aiming for, but I moved slightly, arching back, working on instinct, and was rewarded with rolling waves of pleasure, it was deep and intense, the kind of orgasm that would rock you to the core, but then resonate again, and again. A wave still lapping the shore. Not just a pleasure wave, a vibration to the bone. 

I was not a talker, thankfully, or I would have been babbling at that point. So, I just made a low noise, and tried to gather my thoughts again as his strokes went slower. 

I hoped to God I could deliver something like that for him. I ran my hands over his ass, pulling him closer to me, rolling my hips. His response was immediate, breath hitched, increased speed, I opened myself more for him, I was so slick from my own pleasure, it was easy to move into a new position. I sat up slightly and ran my hand behind him, teasing. He responded with a groan - the good kind, I determined. I didn’t have any lube close, so I ran my hand through my own wetness and then came back to the teasing.

That got him, or the combination of it, it didn't take much more than a finger, and the promise of another, slowly working him open and then the rocking of my hips before he was swearing in Spanish. I knew enough of the words, but he gave it a beautiful cadence - a lyrical sound.

Suddenly he shook all over and moved to long, savoring strokes. I matched them, and watched pleasure ripple over his dark skin, as he came just as undone as I had.

We breathed together for a moment, heads touching. I could feel him still in me, pulsing. I knew he could feel me still wrapping him, pulsing. 

When it abated, he slid to the side, pulling me with him, head to chest, hands intertwined. I could feel where his goatee had rubbed my face with the rough kissing, but mostly I felt liquid and floaty. I was glad he wasn’t asking me anything because I wasn’t sure I could form words quite yet. The only thing that hurt in my entire body was a dull burn in my abs - part from the inside - I came that hard - and part was the outside from the modified crunches I did to be able to tease his ass. 

“It was too fast for you,” he finally said into my hair. “Good thing the first one is to just blow off steam.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. Here I was having the best orgasm of my life, and he, apparently, just took it as another weekend.

He rolled over toward me, so he was hovering above me, looking me in the eye with very dark eyes - I could only see them by their shine against the dark.

“Make no mistake, princessa, I am nowhere near finished with you,” he said. 

He leaned in and kissed me, possessively this time, making his point in that I responded, willing my body to recharge and be ready for more. 

He laughed too, and then pulled me back into him, legs jumbled, the soft hair across his chest rubbing my back. I fell asleep to a trail of kisses on my neck.

I woke up disoriented, and felt Lin still there behind me. We had fallen where we laid, and apparently hadn’t moved much. He wasn’t asleep, I don’t think, when I woke up. I tried to determine by his breathing, but I didn’t have any experience there to draw from. 

I easily extricated myself from so close to him, and rolled over to take a look in the clarity of the light. His eyes were on me before I could get far.

“Trying to remember how I got here?” he asked, his morning voice was low and gravelly, and incredibly sexy, but slower than normal.

I tucked his hair back from where it had come out of his ponytail, really just for the thrill of touching it again. Lin caught my hand and kissed it straight on the palm. He pulled me up on him, where I straddled his hips. He was half-aroused, but I could tell he had no hurry.

“I remember,” I said. 

With one move, Lin sat up with me. He leaned in and gave me a long kiss. I think it was one to figure out what, exactly, I thought about the previous night. I kissed back, heartily and eager.

“I need to be straight with you,” he said, still placing kisses on my lips and neck. 

I braced myself. Of course he was married, or disappointed, or whatever he was about to say next. I got up to leave the bed. I didn’t need to be so close to him when he tried to let me down easy.

“Woah, princessa,” he said, catching me, and keeping right where I was. “I should have told you something last night . . .”

“Why?” I said, interrupting. “You don’t even know my name, so . . .”

“I know your name,” he said, softly.

“What?”

“I own the bar.” He said it like he was pronouncing a death sentence.

The meaning washed over me. “You are my boss?” I whispered. 

I almost cried, the hot prickle of tears causing me to look up and keep them at bay. I needed that damn job and it paid good money.

“Should have told you,” he said running a hand down my face. “But I wasn't expecting you - I wasn’t thinking.”

“I need that job, Lin.” 

His eyes went wide. “You have the job. I don’t know how I will keep my hands off of you, but-“

He bend into kiss me, hesitating, waiting for me to meet him halfway. There was a question if I would kiss him back in his eyes, but I did. It was long, and steamy, and reminded me of everything that happened last night and what I wanted again this morning.

“It’s just full disclosure, you understand? I couldn’t figure out last night - in everything, if I was taking advantage of you by telling or by keeping quiet. But, I don't want some one night stand with you.” He said. 

I shook my head in agreement. “I’m not fucking you in the back room,” I said.

He laughed, even better than last night’s laugh because of the morning gravel still roughing the sound of him. He kissed me harder, more insistent. 

“You could fuck me now,” he suggested.


End file.
